Qui s'est épris de la mort !
by Miss Ygorla
Summary: L'ennui peut tuer, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ce que craint Tom Riddle. Mais il ignore qu'une rencontre inopinée le peut aussi. Son sanf-froid mis à rude épreuve et son arrogance blessée...


Qui s'est épris de la mort ?!

Je déambule dans les rues de Londres, aussi monocordes qu'à l'ordinaire. Je marche dans les flaques d'eau mêlées de boue. Je suis trempé, et l'eau qui ruisselle sur ma peau alourdit mes vêtements à la manière d'une éponge. Je dois leur paraître indéniablement sauvage avec mes mèches d'ébènes qui ne ploient même pas sous le poids des torrents de pluie. Et pourtant, nul ne me remarque. Tous se hâtent, se bousculent ou s'évitent, comme régis par une montre invisible. A voir ça, leurs discours politiques me navrent. Ils se battent pour ce qu'ils appellent le « bien » et éradiquer le présumé « mal ». Deux termes que je n'ai jamais compris, malgré mon intelligence dépassant le commun des mortels. Pour être remarqué, il faut exécuter l'inverse même de ce qu'ils dictent… Ils ne m'inspirent rien d'autre que du dégoût à l'état pur. Mais ils me regarderont, un jour, lorsque je serais redevenu moi-même. (Ricanement sinistre et chargé de présomption…)

J'arrive au marché, flâne entre les stands. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'acheter quoi que ce soit – je n'en aurais pas eu l'argent, de toute évidence – la nourriture m'est indiscernable, parce que je n'y accorde aucune attention. Ces installations qu'ils n'ont pu monter qu'avec un plan, vu leur quotient intellectuel limité, est bien digne des moldus ; tout manuellement, là où un seul coup de baguette aurait suffi ! Là encore, je réalise le gouffre qui me sépare de ces incompétents.

Mais le bruit d'une caisse se renversant attire soudain mon attention. J'aperçois des tâches écarlates qui roulent sur le sol, s'éclatent. Lorsque celles qui n'ont pas été reléguée au rang de tâches sanglantes et informes s'immobilisent, je distingue des pommes. Qui grouillent de vers. A leur côté, les ramassant prestement sous les vociférations du marchands, une vieille dame. D'après les toiles d'araignées qui s'échappaient de son couvre tête gris resserré. Ses jupes grises sont simples, sans fioritures.

- Elles sont 'bîmées, M'zelle ! S'avez pas l'droit d'les r'mett'e comme si d'rien n'était ! Va falloir les payer… _Toutes_ !!!

- Excusez-moi, je ne le voulais point.

Elle a une voix bizarrement enfantine. Ca me dérange et met à mal mon arrogance.

- Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à batt'e, moi, qu'vous vouliez pas ? J'veux mon pognon, c'est tout ! Et nettoyez tout ça !

Je marche nonchalamment jusqu'au scandale. La vieille à la voix de gamine s'empresse beaucoup trop vite pour cet affreux, son parapluie en équilibre bancal dans l'autre main. Sans doute allait-elle faire sa promenade coutumière du dimanche, aussi monotone que sa vie. Et voilà qu'un détournement se produit ! Je souris, ironique. Satisfait de la voir se débattre dans un problème imprévu. Je ralentis l'allure, pour profiter. C'est nourrissant, de s'offrir le spectacle de personnes en difficultés, dont la vie aussi bien réglée que celle d'une pendule suisse se retrouve sens dessus dessous. Néanmoins, je décide d'entrer en action… Je n'ai pas pour habitude de jouer les justiciers, mais cette petite intervention fera momentanément passer mon ennui plus maladif de jours en jours. Comme si la mort, ce prédateur ignoble contre lequel je me prémunis, me guette.

Je me plante devant le marchand – un gros homme saligaud, mal rasé – sans agressivité visible (mais présente et palpable) et lui dis, d'une voix atone mais impérative :

- Ne lui faites pas payer le prix de votre piètre installation.

- Mais m'sieur, elle les a _touchées,_ et c'est…

- Certes. Elle ne les a _que_ touchées. Ce qu'en j'en dis : c'est un subterfuge de votre part ; vos pommes sont véreuses.

Ma voix a claqué tel un coup de fouet. J'entends les exclamations de dégoûts surgissant de la foule.

A présent, mais prunelles ont capturé les siennes. Et je sais que leur noirceur fait revoir au brave homme qu'il était alors –se révélant porter le nom de Mr. Hollow – cette fameuse période où il a bâti sa propre tragédie. Je la vois aussi.

C'est l'instant d'apogée, et le plaisir qu'il me procure est sans frontières. A chaque fois, mon corps m'étonne. Comment peut-il rester aussi stoïque alors que je rugirais de joie ! Sa douleur m'inonde, me rassasie, fait grimper en fusée le taux d'adrénaline Qu'il se remémore les instants les plus exquis, que je m'en délecte !!! Ce qu'il fait, naturellement.

_La noiraude s'appuie sur ses coudes flageolants, son mari se met à genoux à son chevet. Son visage entouré d'un collier de barbe soigné exprime l'inquiétude. Il est le médecin le plus renommé de Londres, et a juré pouvoir guérir cette femme qu'il ne voulait pas voir manipulée par d'autres médecins – sa femme. Mais sa maladie dépasse Mr. Hollow. Elle lui chuchote des mots rassurants, puis elle crève, sur la lente ronde en spirale d'un cheveu blanc, atteint soudain par le reflet d'un rayon de soleil particulièrement vivace pour avoir su traverser cette épaisse couche de nuages – qui ne l'est plus, désormais, car entravé par ce qu'il a percé. La réputation de Mr. Hollow se ternit par cet incident et, rendu fou de chagrin par la mort de sa femme, il se met à boire abusivement. (Ce comportement vient tâcher le plaisir à son comble ; je ne _comprends_ pas comment l'amour, qui abrutit à ce point-là les esprits, puisse amener à des comportements aussi saugrenus. (__M__. : Mais l'inverse ne l'est-il pas plus ?).) Perdu dans les vapes de l'alcool, il échoue à soigner un enfant, qui meurt. Un long procès s'ensuit (Il ne m'intéresse pas ; c'est la _souffrance_ qu'a causé ce procès qui me séduit.). Il perd son poste, puis se retrouve finalement à la rue, par des conséquences qui s'échelonnent de fil en aiguille. A présent, il vend des aliments périmés - sûrement récoltés dans des poubelles - sur un marché. _

Je lui grave dans la tête l'image de sa femme mourante, le rideau noir de ses cheveux les protégeant tous deux des regards indiscrets.

- _Sauf_ du mien.

Il a suivi le fil de ma pensée, j'y ai veillé. N'est-ce pas _encore_ plus amusant, ainsi ? Il bredouille des « A… allez-vous en ! ». Je lui décoche un sourire railleur, puis me détourne de cette abomination. Il me déçoit. Je suis irrité que ce soit si vite terminé. Et déjà, il est chassé de mes pensées, alors que je demeurerai dans les siennes jusqu'à la fin de ses jours indignes, figure démoniaque désorientant la proue du navire de sa vie.

Je marche d'un pas rapide, de rues en rues. Je suis dans un quartier désert, lorsqu'une voix grave mais puérile m'interpelle :

- Sir Riddle, attendez ! Il me faut vous remercier de votre galanterie. Merci de m'avoir secourue !

Je m'arrête, me retourne. Agacé et plutôt choqué qu'elle connaisse mon nom désuet, j'interroge sèchement :

- Quel est votre nom ?

Elle s'avance vers moi, à moins d'un mètre, et, alors que le bord de son couvre tête laisse apparaître l'avènement de son menton (_lisse_, qui de plus est.), il révèle des lèvres rose pâle, tirant sur le blanc, sur lequel est peint un sourire mutin découvrant une denture brèche-dent, prouvant qu'elle n'a pas encore perdu toutes ses dents de lait (donc elle n'est pas vieille, elle est même jeune ! Ca me déplaît. Mon orgueil se trouve blessé.).Elle répond avec un mélange de sérieux théâtral, de coquetterie et d'enjouement :

- Appelez-moi Mort.

Je reçois un choc presque physique à ce dernier mot et, - le plus humiliant – dois retenir un frisson. Mon visage offusqué à l'extrême, je réplique avec agacement :

- C'est une plaisanterie… Je dois d'abord vous tuer pour cela.

- En prononçant le S, si cela vous chante.

Dans son ton était dénotable une lassitude mêlée de déception. Elle retire son couvre tête et son voile. Ses cheveux blancs, semblables à une toile d'araignée blanchâtre (qui m'avaient trompé, la confondant avec une vieille), s'écoulent évasivement sur ses épaules laiteuses. Elle provoque en moi le rappel d'un souvenir, un souvenir aux émotions horrifiantes et trop primaires. Je jauge ses prunelles bleu clair de mes yeux sombres et dis platement :

- Bien. _MorS. _

La menace s'était glissée dans mon ton.

- Vous ne méritez pas mieux qu'une morsure.

- Pourquwaaaah ? S'enquit-elle comme une gamine qui demanderait à son père presque désespérément pourquoi il la prive de sa ballade à cheval, dévoilant par la même occasion les trous dans ses gencives, où poussaient déjà de petites canines acérées. Je n'ai pas mordu dans la pomme de sang pourtant, si ?

- Si, je réponds, à son grand dam. Vous avez mordu dans le roc de givre qui protégeait cette pomme trop faible. Ce cœur trop charnel. J'ai érigé un roc de glace autour de lui, mais vous l'avez percé. Ce que je n'accepte pas.

- Mais il a bien fallu qu'il arrive quelque chose pour que vous songiez à la protéger, nenni ?

- Ecoutez-moi bien, dis-je dans un bas murmure en inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté, je ne le répéterai pas. Il y avait une petite fille, à l'orphelinat. Tous les garçons lui collaient aux basques, ils la trouvaient à ravir. Pour moi également, elle était désirable. Mais pas dans le sens que tu insinues. Ce visage parfait, je désirais le lacérer, lui griffer sa peau pâle jusqu'à ce qu'il en résulte plus qu'un tissu de muscles déchirés. Je me rappelle si bien ce désir que je brûlais d'assouvir : la TUER. Ce que je fis, naturellement. Ils le mirent tous sur le dos des bêtes sauvages. Sans doutes refusaient-ils d'avouer que des forces illogiques surpassaient les leurs, je termine, railleur.

Elle se cramponne à mes épaules, mais je ne la repousse pas ; au contraire mes mains étreignent violemment sa taille. Elles tremblent. D'avidité. Dans ses prunelles claires se lit une compréhension qui dépasse les années.

- Mon preux chevalier veut me tuer ! Quel renversement de situation.

- Je n'ai rien d'un chevalier. Vous auriez tort de vous méprendre sur moi ; à l'avenir, considérez-moi comme le sorcier le plus puissant de tous les temps, celui qui maîtrise les sort de la magie la plus noire…

- Alors tuez-moi, si cela vous sied !!! (L'aveu irradiant la spontanéité sonna absurde à mes propres oreilles.) Hurla-t-elle, sa jovialité se fanant plus rapidement que les pétales d'une fleur éphémère. Vous ne ferez qu'accélérer mon attente langoureuse. Je ne crains pas la mort.

Soit cette fille a des avis complètement absurdes dont elle ne mesure pas l'ampleur…

- Je la désire.

…Soit elle est cinglée.

- Elle me manque déjà ! Alors ne vous retenez point. Mais sachez que je vous emmènerai avec moi.

Je renverse la tête en arrière, un ricanement sinistre me saisissant par l'absurdité des paroles de cette fille. Je resserre mes mains sur sa taille, dans le but réel de lui couper le souffle, puis de l'étrangler.

- Mesure mieux tes mots, chipie. Personne ne me fera ne serait-ce qu'effleurer la mort !

- Vous êtes son portrait craché, pourtant ; (coquettement – ce point est peut-être celui que je _hais_ le plus chez elle -, elle énumére une série de points communs : ) Vos membres sont squelettiques, dépourvus de chair (je blêmis face à cette comparaison totalement ridicule, et elle rit en disant la prochaine phrase : ) votre teint est plus pâle que celui d'un cadavre, vos joues sont inexistantes…

Ce disant, elle me caresse la joue de son index gauche. Son contacte dépourvu de température me procure une sensation indescriptible dans lequel se mêle une grosse portion de répulsion.

Je la repousse avec une telle brutalité qu'elle valdingue contre le mur de la ruelle étroite. Ma bouche est tordue d'une horrible grimace de dégoût. Je trébuche, retenant les nausées vertigineuses qui donnent à ma pâleur un soupçon de verdâtre. Néanmoins, je me retourne, gardant le mieux possible ma dignité dans une situation aussi humiliante. Pour ne pas blesser mon amour-propre, ma fierté, mon orgueil. Je me tiens à environ trois mètres d'elle, raide.

Et elle, elle sourit tranquillement, comme si elle était aux anges, euphorique !

- Je suis certaine que vous souhaitez m'accompagner ! N'êtes-vous pas un gentleman, de plus ?

Je déglutis, et je crois bien un instant que ma propre salive va m'étrangler… A tort, heureusement.

- Tu n'es pas une lady, tu es une sale gamine, dis-je sans être moi-même convaincu par ce dernier point.

- Et pourtant, vous me lorgnez du regard. (Ses yeux se font à la fois lumineux et glauques.) Ma toile vous a déjà empêtré, mon cher Tom.

- Lord Voldemort ! Je crache de toute me haine et ma rancune trop longtemps rétamées. Je hais la mort, cette ignominie !!! Je ne t'accompagnerai jamais !!! Va donc retrouver ton _amante_ la _mort_, si elle te manque tant que ça!

- Qui s'est épris de la mort ? Questionne-t-elle d'un ton théâtral, les mains jointes et les yeux religieusement levés au ciel, à la manière d'un curé au zénith de sa prière.

Le sens biscornu de sa question m'échappe, mais je ne m'en soucie pas ; de la bouche d'une créature si burlesque, mi-vieille, mi-gamine, il est _logique_ que des propos tout aussi _burlesques_ sortent. Par pur réflexe, je hurle la première insulte qui me traverse l'esprit :

- Sorcière !

- La mort t'est-elle si répulsive que tu me cries une insulte que tu considères d'ordinaire pour l'inverse, si ce n'est un privilège ?

Ma mâchoire crisse sous le frottement excessivement nerveux de mes dents, conséquence de ma rage. Je plaque mes mains sur me joues, les ongles crochus de mes longs doigts entaillent mes joues, pour y effacer la laideur des traits de mon père. Ce connard ! La sensation que je m'étais trahi, que cette trahison serait irréversible pèse aussi lourd que le sang moldu qui infeste mes veines. Devant cette misérable, qui… Des pleurs brisent mes noires pensées, pour s'introduire vicieusement dans mes oreilles. Car elle pleurt, à présent. Des grosses larmes amères. La versatilité de cette chose est déconcertante. Je ne veux pas l'appeler fille, ce termes dissonant trop fortement. Il est inapproprié. Quoi qu'il en soit, ses pleurs me dérangent. Elles génèrent une montée en grade de ma tension déjà à son extrême. Elles me donnent plus que jamais envie de la tuer.

- Arrête _immédiatement_ de chialer !!! Ou je t'égorge sur le dixième de seconde. J'en _vis _d'envie !

Piquée au vif, elle cesse. J'expire. Pour relâcher ma rage. Pour cela, je dois me promettre que je me défoulerai plus tard… Pas trop tard.

Je la fixe. Ses grands yeux désincarnés me regardent d'un air coi. Je lui dis :

- Parle.

Je sais qu'elle connaît des vérités qui m'appartiennent, sans savoir comment je le sais. Le shining. Je hais le don du shining, contraire par son caractère abstrait à ma réflexion guidée par la logique.

- Il faut que je t'avoue… Je t'ai déjà laissé partir une fois. (Elle parle sérieusement, empreinte de gravité.)

Elle guette ma réaction, les mains qui se tordent et se recroquevillent dans tous les sens. Elle a l'air très frêle, ainsi.

- Continue, dis-je, plus atone qu'un robot.

- Tu étais mort-né. Ta mère elle-même était au seuil de la mort, lorsqu'elle t'a mis au monde. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi, mais tu m'as plu. Je me suis penchée sur ton berceau, le menton appuyé sur mes bras, puis…

_La femme se penche vers l'immonde créature que j'était alors, ses cheveux blancs me chatouillent le visage. Le sien rayonne à l'état pur, grand sourire authentique aux lèvres. Elle me prend dans ses bras, je n'ai ni chaud ni froid. Je suis parfaitement équilibré. Elle dépose un baiser sec mais audacieux sur mon front, me berce avec une tendresse qui me donne plus que jamais envie de gerbe à ce jour, ses toiles d'araignée blafardes voletant partout…_

… Un instant, j'ai été prise du doute de ne plus pouvoir te relâcher. Celui de te garder auprès de moi à jamais. Mais tu méritais ta chance, alors je t'ai rendu à ta dimension. Je n'avais ni le cœur de te rendre, ni celui de te garder !

Dans ses perles claires brillent une allégeance apparemment sans failles. Cependant, je suis persuadé qu'avec plus d'attention, j'aurais pu y lire de la fourberie. A condition de reprendre pleinement mes esprits, bien sûr. Ce qui, en ce moment, relève de l'impossible. Mais cette certitude suffit.

- Maintenant, je _veux_ t'emmener.

Puis, comme pour peser ses dires :

- La mort est magnifique. Ce n'est pas si différent que si tu dormais, même si c'est mille fois mieux : tu n'as pas de rêves, tu dors d'un sommeil – qui n'en est pas un ! – de tombe…

- Evidemment que tu dors d'un sommeil de tombe, puisque c'est ce rôle qui t'es relégué !!! Je m'égosille.

Mais elle ne m'écoute pas. Elle récite ce qui semble la tenir tant à cœur : les bienfaits de la mort. _Charmant_, comme discussion, _vraiment charmant_ ! Ses mains sont jointes, appuyées sur le cœur, la face vide d'expression, totalement dans le vague.

- … Tu es infiniment serein, et tu ne peux plus t'en rendre compte, plus penser, car tu n'es rien. Tu es à la fois partout et nulle part. Je raffole de cette sensation, et il me tarde de la retrouver. C'est ça, la _vraie_ mort…

J'ai un horrible haut-le-cœur. _Des_ hauts le cœur. A quoi bon m'emmener, si elle ne pourra même plus profiter de ma présence ? Sa litanie pleine d'emphase me colle comme un chewing-gum particulièrement vorace, tandis qu'en parallèle tournent encore et encore ces deux mots, en boucles : « Mors, Mort. Mors, Mort ! Mors, … » Chantés par la voix joviale de la petite chose misérable, qui plus est, comme si elle prenait autant de plaisir à me tourmenter que j'en trouverais à la tuer. Je lui lance des regards noirs, qu'elle ne semble pas remarquer, si passionnée qu'elle est. Je trébuche minablement, car ses bouts de phrase répétitifs me désorientent ; je ne vois que dalle, rien que la dalle incrustée dans le sol sous mon nez, colorée de tons d'arc-en-ciel douteux. Mes prunelles virent au cramoisi, de haine inondées. Elle sort enfin de sa « transe », et commence :

- Ne serait-ce pas merveilleux de…

Cadeau empoisonné, va ! Je n'en veux pas plus que de la présence de quiconque. Je préfère de loin la solitude, que de traîner avec moi des boulets incapables. Je rugis, ultime malédiction :

- Tu pourriras en enfer, _Mors_ ! Tu seras _belle_ et _bien_ morte, mais tu en souffriras à loisir. Et ça t'ira à ravir, ma chère, à _ravir_ !

J'éclate d'un rire diabolique, que je sais hystérique, qui me rassure. Je n'entends pas sa repartie, s'il y en a une. Je quitte ce lieu qui respire l'immondice. (Elle ne me suit pas, et tant mieux.) Cela étant fait, je me précipite dans le premier recoin égaré, et, incapable de me retenir plus longtemps, je vomis tout le contenu – pourtant minime - de mon dernier repas à mes pieds, giclant la pointe usée de mes souliers. Des larmes de maladies brouillent ma vue déjà bien entravée, ravivant ma honte. J'ai encore juste le temps de songer qu'au final, c'est _ma_ promenade – et non la _sienne _- qui a été frappée par l'imprévu, qu'une crampe me tord l'estomac à souhaits, et qu'une nouvelle salve de vomi franchi la barrière crispée de mes dents.

* * *

J'ai percé l'enveloppe givrée de ton cœur en pleine connaissance de cause. J'ignorais juste que j'allais déboucher sur un roc de marbre empestant la pourriture.


End file.
